The Gale of Azeroth
by Elzom Greenglade
Summary: A new world, not formed by the Titans, has prosperous nations in their own lands. It takes one event to change Starowl, with expeditions led into Draenor and Azeroth.
1. The Eclipsewell Miracle

**The Gale of Azeroth**

_By Amarito_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Author's Notes:** I had a creative time coming up with the characters; specie, and the new world in general. I promise you that this would be a good story. It happens after Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. There are some mysteries in here, but I'd likely point to events that you readers might not approve of. All the heroes, new and old are going to appear in one way or another in this story. I'll accept only positive reviews for this story and if I get negative ones, I'll delete them and block the one who sent them, mainly other members. Enjoy and review positively please. I'll have to say I'm surprised at the length of this first chapter. Remia...

**Chapter 1  
**The Eclipsewell Miracle

The ancient world of Starowl, on the edge of the known universe, a world not created by the titans. It was a mystical wondrous world. Six continents, various in size and shape, formed the surface. The two most ancient specie leaving there were the White Dragons and the Green Elves, both living in peace and harmony with nature, on their own lands. As time passed, more species appeared on the lands. The first were the snowwolves, intelligent relatives of other wolves.

Next to come along were the White Orcs. The white orcs and snow trolls preferred isolation over relations. They were peaceful and in harmony, being stubborn about any goals they have. They vowed their freedom for all eternity. The white orcs and snow trolls formed a sort of alliance, calling it the White Horde. In lead of the White Horde, from the White Orcs, was the Snowtalon clan. From the snow trolls was the Starsnow clan.

Descendants of the Green Elves and far relations were the secretive and mysterious Kestians. They had Green Elf blood in them, but their own genuine blood was the majority. They appeared before the snowwolves. Last were the humans, their appearance in Starowl was and still is a mystery to the world. Where the Green Elves preferred their ancient magic of Twisim, the humans preferred scientific technology.

The Green Elves were native to Starowl and especially to their land and continent, Starvale, but they traveled to other worlds through means faster and safer than portals or other known means. Where the Burning Legion brought chaos and death, the Green Elves brought peace and prosperity to lands and worlds they visited. The Green Elves are ages older than the Night Elves; High Elves, or Blood Elves. The Green Elves are their ancestors and they descended from the Green Elves.

* * *

Naturally, the Green Elves are close to immortally, living for thousands of years naturally.

The Green Elves have their way of traveling to different worlds and dimensions, but unlike the Burning Legion, they bring peace and prosperity to every world they visit. They can naturally become invisible in daylight or nightlight. They are originally from a world called Kestonia. They can travel faster than the speed of light. Not only kestians were originally Green Elves, but a few Night Elves and High Elves were originally Green Elves.

In the world of Starowl, the only magic known is the ancient magic of Twisim. The Green Elves are the masters in this ancient magic. The kestians are descendants of the Green Elves. The most famous and leading clan is the Whiteowl clan, elves wearing white robes made of white owl feathers, with White Owls abundant in Starowl. The feathers are only taken from naturally dead owls, and never from living ones. The Green Elves don't harm their icon of myths.

They live in Starvale Continent, natives and masters of their land. They know of druidism; shamanism, and demonic magic, but stayed to their own ancient magic, Twisim. To help cure the hunger of magic, any type of evil or demonic magic, the Green Elves built their Eclipsewells. From a drink through an enchanted vial, one's hunger for magic would departure in a blink. The Green Elves built their first Eclipsewell in the center of their capital, Twivale.

They also built one eclipsewell each, in every continent, though not necessarily in the capitals. They are confident in themselves; patient, and calm. They keep their emotions in check in any situation, except with those they love and of their own kind. They have their own sort of cigar, but it isn't a cigar. The Green Elves call it Lista.

It's a colorful flavored stick that when you suck in, instead of sucking in nicotine and stuff, you'd suck in the scent of the flavored lista, with apple; strawberry or grape. The Green Elves call themselves Twidorei, meaning roughly as Children of Myths, also translating into Green Elves. They have knowledge of the White Elves, Dark Elves, and the Sky Elves, better called as the Dradorei, meaning roughly as Children of the Sky.

They were first to discover the two elements of Crovinze and Ownalis, having it abundant all over Starowl. Twidorei left the two elements alone. The Twidorei and the rest of the races in Starowl formed an alliance and unity together, naming it The Gale. Twisim is the Magic of Motion

* * *

The White Dragons are ancient dragons. They are native dragons of Starowl and Whitesnow clan is the leading clan. They are peaceful and intelligent, more intelligent than any other dragon flight, from any other world. They are in peace with all the rest of the specie in Starowl; they take the icon of peace as their icon. The White Dragons are stronger than any other dragon flight. There are all close friends with the leaders of the other specie.

They live in Peaceglade Continent, masters of their land.

* * *

Kestians are descendants of the Green Elves, but anatomically different. They have their own culture though. They wear black robes made of black Zeastris fur, with Zeastrises abundant in Starowl. The furs are only taken from naturally dead Zeastrises, and never from living ones. The Kestians don't harm their icon of tranquility. They live in harmony with nature and peace with the other intelligent beings, being close to their ancestors: the Green Elves.

They live in Vailonia Continent, masters of their land. Zeastrises are hybrids between lions and wolves.

* * *

Nesnog is named after the Whiteflake clan's mother, Nesnog Whiteflake. They live in Nesnog Continent, masters of their land. The Whiteflake clan is the leading Snowwolf clan in Nesnog. It's also the most famous in Starowl. Every clan was like a herd, with a leading mother and an elder. The Whiteflake clan is the most peaceful and hospitable Snowwolf clan in the continent. They were close to the Green Elves.

They took their icon of gralen. The snowwolves are native to Nesnog, leaving in clans in caves; caverns, or dens. Their piece of land is full of snow; the very soil is snow itself.

* * *

The White Orcs live in Dredora; they are natives and master of their land. The snow trolls are considered part of the White Horde. Instead of the common green skin of orcs, White Orcs are white skin, hence the name. Snow Troll Starsnow clan is part of the White Horde and Orcs. The snow trolls are common in their lands and famous. They can tolerate subzero temperatures, better than their cousins, Ice Trolls.

Like the Forest Trolls, the snow trolls use axes to throw. Unlike other orcs from Draenor or other worlds, the White Orcs, with their snow trolls, are peaceful orcs. They were never under corruption and they are known for their solitary. Snowtalon Clan, with its Chieftain, Garniz Flowbreeze, lead the White Horde, with Starsnow as its close ally, almost considering it as part as Snowtalon. Snowtalon is the most feared and respected clan in the White Horde.

Snowtalon white orcs use their close animal friends, Zeastrises like riders. Where the orcs used wolves or humans horses, the white horde; both white orcs and snow trolls, used either Zeastrises or white Zeastrises. They respect their icon of Secrets.

* * *

The humans live in Allegiance, where they are natives and masters in their own lands. Their mystery in appearing in Starowl remains a mystery to the world. Considering scientific technology, the humans where by far the most advanced. The tamed horses and gryphons were ridden on. They respect their icon of Mystery. Humans were open to the Green Elf expedition that found them.

The Silversnow Clan is the only human clan, which is the whole human race, the biggest clan in Starowl. The humans are peaceful; loving and caring, but they aren't as agile as the Green Elves or muscular as the White Orcs. They only have their technology to defend themselves and they are the weakest race, but yet strongest in its own unique way. The Green Elves and Humans trade openly.

The humans respect the reason of the Green Elves hiding or not teaching their magic to other races. However, the humans are generous enough to show and give technologies of their own to the Green Elves, with their acceptance of the Green Elves improving it. Unlike the Twidorei, when the humans discovered Crovinze and Ownalis, they used it for their advantage, making them hard to defeat, stronger than any humans in any other dimensions or worlds.

* * *

Generations passed and every specie lived in harmony with each other, yet distant. The common animals along the lands were: White Owls; Wesnol: Hybrid between owl and snow leopard; Zeastris: Hybrid between lion and wolf; Unises: Hybrid between Unicorn and Pegasus and White Zeastris. The eclipsewell in Twivale helped in satisfying the thirst of starving Green Elves, returning from distant expeditions.

However, the eclipsewell was never used for its true purpose: curing beings that were hungry for magic, either evil or demonic. The Green Elves didn't give up though and waited patiently as time flew by. Their patience paid its price: for a fellow elf suddenly appeared.

* * *

The green elf, Novadust Startwinkle, stared into the distant horizon, hugging his legs on top of a low hill, just outside the capital of Twivale. His white owl robe swayed in the gentle breeze and the breeze gently tugged the hood that hid his face. The type of white owl robe that he wore indicated that he was a Twisim master: a skilled Twisor.

Novadust opened up his robe slightly, exposing part of his bare chest and took out what appeared to be a cigar. He closed his robe, covering his chest and put the light green cigar to his mouth and sucked in the scent. It was the natural scent of apple and it was a lista, not a cigar. With a lista, you can inhale has much as you like without fear of choking or exhaling it.

'Patience... If one is to be a Twisor, much less a Twidorei, one must master patience, or at least be skilled in it. But that's not the only thing.' Novadust thought.

Something in the horizon changed for a moment, but quickly turned back to normal. Novadust saw it and knew it wasn't ordinary. He knew how distant it was and where it was. He quickly stood onto his legs and took the apple flavored lista out of his mouth. He rushed down the hill, heading in the opposite direction of Twivale. He knew it would take him a while to get there, but he might be too late. He decided on using the skills of Twidorei.

In a flash of green lightning, Novadust vanished from sight. He reappeared in a flash of green lightning in the distant and stood over an unconscious body. Novadust sensed that the body was unconscious. He knew of the history of Azeroth and the Kaldorei.

"By Allah! It can't be her!" Novadust exclaimed, whispering.

His eyes widened excitedly at the thought of having Azshara being the first to have the gift of cure from magic, from the Eclipsewell. Novadust carried the ancient Kaldorei queen on his right shoulder. The Twidorei written down their history and it was in the library in Twivale. Using the ancient Twisim magic, Novadust vanished with Azshara, through a flash of green lightning.

* * *

He reappeared in the circular center of Twivale. He walked over to the eclipsewell and gently took Azshara off of his shoulder, having her back lean onto the eclipsewell's short walls.

"Quick! Someone get me an eclipsewell vial!" Novadust urged

Some Twidorei surrounded Novadust and Azshara, but one fled the scene to get a vial. The Twidorei returned and pushed herself through the crowd surrounding Novadust and Azshara. Upon reaching them, she lowered her arm to show it to Novadust. Novadust glanced to his right and saw the vial in her hand. He didn't need to glance upwards to know who she was; he already knew from her spirit and aura. He nodded his thanks and gently opened Azshara's mouth.

He emptied the vial of the eclipsewell's water into Azshara's mouth, careful not to have her chock on it. He took the vial away when it was empty. A few moments passed by and Azshara regained conscious. Novadust was the first to greet her face. Azshara jumped back startled, but bumped into the eclipsewell's short wall. She looked around her for a few moments, noticing the wondrous city that she was in, not to mention the Twidorei specifically.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Starowl World. We're in Starvale Continent and in our capital of Twivale." Novadust replied.

"Who are all of you?" Azshara asked, staring at Novadust.

"We're Twidorei; the Green Elves. How do you feel?" Shyleaf asked, beside Novadust standing.

Azshara blinked, realizing something was missing, but was strangely not a part of her.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" She asked, frightened.

"Do you remember who you are?" Novadust asked.

Azshara nodded, "By Elune! I do. Queen Azshara of the Kaldorei." She replied.

There were a few gasps and whispers were heard amongst the crowd.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Shyleaf asked, noticing the queen's tail.

"A catastrophic explosion and water drowning me." Azshara replied, sighing and narrowing her eyes.

'It took more than 10 thousands years for her to get here? Yet, she's a Naga.' Novadust thought, sighing.

"We'll explain everything to you. Let's just head to the Sacred Tomb now. One last thing though, you're the first to drink from the Eclipsewell." Shyleaf announced.

"Eclipsewell?" Azshara asked.

Both Shyleaf and Novadust nodded.

"Please get up and follow us if you will." Novadust requested.

Azshara got up and followed Shyleaf and Novadust...

* * *

... Runners were sent to the rest of the capitals around the world. Novadust and Shyleaf took turns in explaining to Azshara about what happened in Azeroth, after the great sundering. It took time and Azshara was surprised of the events that happened and surprisingly worried when she heard about the Legion's return. Azshara explained to them that she felt unusual ancient magic in their capital, first coming from their eclipsewell and yet she didn't hunger for it.

That affirmed to both Novadust and Shyleaf that the well's water did its toll. They eventually showed her the room that was prepared for her and they left her alone in it to rest. Now, both were in the council's hall, with the two other members of the Twidorei council. Novadust was the leading Twidorei in Starowl and the strongest Twisor known. Shyleaf Shadetree was the general of the elite female Twidorei group, named Twinklenight.

With the two was Travis Jawhiz: a Twisor like Novadust himself but with less skill. He was the general of the Twidorei elite group, named Whitenight. The fourth and last member was Shyleaf's scout and spy, also a Twisoress, a female Twidorei skilled in Twisim magic, named Serena Grassglow. Both Travis Jawhiz and Serena heard of Azshara's appearance and both Novadust and Shyleaf told them what they didn't know.

"... My advisor should return shortly from Azeroth." Novadust reminded.

"As well the runners from the other capitals." Travis nodded.

"Do any of you think that any of them would help us?" Serena asked.

"By Allah! The humans and White Dragons would help. I don't know about the snowwolves or the White Horde though. All would be welcome to join us." Novadust shrugged.

"If it's Allah's will for them to join us. I wonder what..." Shyleaf begun.

A green lightning flash interrupted her and Torna Starfear, a Twidorei White Mage and Novadust's advisor appeared. The four councilors turned to meet him. Torna nodded his head and had his right fist over his heart.

"Peace be upon you." He greeted.

The councilors nodded. Novadust motioned for Torna to take a seat at the crescent shaped table. Torna took his seat, which was made from grass and covered with leaves, with cushions of dead White Owl feathers as comfort.

"What news do you bring from Azeroth?" Novadust asked.

Torna sighed, "Not any pleasant news." He replied.

"Did you journey throughout all the lands like I asked you to?" Novadust asked.

"That I have and nothing is pleasant in any of the lands, except little." Torna replied.

"And what is this little pleasant news?" This coming from Travis.

Before Torna could answer, another green lightning flashed and Lord Glide Spenian, a Twisor and Novadust's Runner appeared. The runner did the same motion as Torna did when he first appeared, having his right fist over his heart.

"Peace be upon you." He greeted.

"Peace be upon you." Novadust replied.

Travis and Torna both blinked.

"By Allah, what occurred while I was away?" Torna asked.

"You sent one runner to the five nations? Don't you fear Allah?" Travis asked.

Novadust glared at Travis, but kept calm.

"One runner is quicker and easier. Also, its best to use an experienced diplomat and familiar face, other than send a new inexperienced diplomat and new face." Novadust explained.

"As for what occurred while you were away..." Serena started, "Is that Azshara appeared basically."

"By Allah!" Torna whispered, "How did that happen?" He asked.

"We're not quiet sure. How did it go with the other leaders?" Novadust asked.

He motioned his runner to sit down and he sat down in his seat in the crescent formed table. The walls were carved in emerald stone and a gentle light imitated from them. What appeared to be chandeliers were hanging from the emerald ceiling, shaped as branches and leaves, with what appeared to be blossomed flowers of different colors. How did light imitate from them at night was a wonder, even to the Twidorei themselves. It was common light in Twivale.

The difference between a Twisor and Twisoress is that a Twisoress doesn't wear a robe. She wears a headcover and a special gown that covers her form, yet she's experienced in how to be agile in such a dress. A difference between a Twisor and a White Mage is that a White Mage wears a white, White Owl cape and his tail is always retracted, where a Twisor wears a white robe.

In Novadust's position, he also wears a headband around his forehead, made of grass and leaves with a cut emerald gem at the center of the headband in the front. That resembled Novadust's position as a leader, or the leader of the Twidorei. He's been a leader for over 15 years now and he's 57 years of age, an infant compared to how old Twidorei become. He also kept his innocent young facial features. The leader before him gave him the headband. His people love him.

When Novadust would give his position up, he'll chose the next leader and give him or her the headband. Only two female Twidorei were ever leaders during their history of their past. Novadust was in his element and environment in whatever habitat he was in, considering nature his close friend and comrade, he would prefer any natural ecology over civilization anytime, which was why Twivale was built centuries ago in such a wondrous place.

"Better than I thought, Allah's will accepted such a thing to happen. All of them accepted to help and I explained what has happened to them." Glide announced.

"Even the White Orcs agreed to help?" Serena asked.

Glide nodded, "I was glad that Allah's will had them accept." He smiled.

"Praise be to Allah." Shyleaf sighed.

"They are all going to be here in a few hours, flying over one way or another." Glide reported.

Novadust nodded, "We'll hear your report Torna when the others have arrived. Azshara likely would be rested by then. We'll all meet here when the leaders of the other nations have arrived. In the name of Allah, this meeting is over." He announced.

The Twidorei assembled put their right fisted hands on their heart and nodded their heads.

* * *

Everyone of them left, except for Novadust and Shyleaf. She was a Lady of the Owls and had a Wesnol to ride on, named Thundercloud, a female Wesnol. A Lady of the Owls wore a black covering gown and black headcover, with Twisoresses wearing a dark green covering gown and dark green headcover, while other female Twidorei wore blue or white.

Female Twidorei warriors wore silver covering gown and silver headcover. Novadust noticed that Shyleaf didn't leave and he glanced up, staring at his beloved. Shyleaf stared back at her beloved in concern. Novadust blinked.

"What is it Feather Snow?" Novadust asked, announcing her by her nickname he only gave her.

"As Allah is my witness, this might be the last time and chance we likely might have to be alone together in private." Shyleaf whispered.

From what Shyleaf said at first, Novadust knew that Shyleaf was serious and considered it an important matter to her. He narrowed his eyes and left his seat, taking his position behind her. He put his hand over her shoulders and massaged them. The two were married for 17 years now and both deeply in love, little that the two lovebirds know that this would certainly be the last time they are alone together. Novadust put his hand gently on Shyleaf's belly.

Both of them smiled and stared at each other, eye to eye. Shyleaf took off her headcover and put it on the table, letting her black hair fall back.

"Just a few more days and we'll have our first son. If we're to leave to Azeroth or Draenor, then please after our child is born by a week at least." Shyleaf whispered

"I won't have it any other way." Novadust replied.

It was common for Twidorei to be married and have kids out of natural and true love. It was common for the wife to keep her maiden name and not use her mate's surname; yet again it was optional for her to use it if she willed. In Shyleaf's case, she kept her maiden name and didn't use her mate's surname.

"What are we going to name him?" Shyleaf asked.

"I've thought about that. What do you think about Shydust Shadetwinkle?" Novadust asked.

Shyleaf blinked, "A joint name of both our own?" She asked.

Novadust shrugged, "Why not? It's a unique name and surname, both telling who his parents are." He explained.

Shyleaf smiled lovely, "Indeed why not. Shydust Shadetwinkle it is." She decided, agreeing.

The two stayed together for a considerable time alone, just enjoying their company in silence, imprinting the pleasant memory deep into their souls. Novadust was one of the few Twidorei with black hair, much less a Twidorei leader with black hair.

* * *

A few hours later and the councilors were all reassembled. They were all there, including Torna Starfear and Lord Glide Spenian. Before Novadust left his chamber, Shyleaf stayed behind on the bed and excused herself from attending it. Novadust understood and closed the door behind her, leaving her there alone. He had a feeling, a worried and concerned one that felt wrong; painful, and sorrowful to him. He couldn't put his hand on it but he couldn't deny it either.

He was distracted throughout the meeting. As close as he; Starfear, and Spenian all were, the two knew that he was distracted by something and that it was best to leave it be. It was Novadust's business, whatever it was. Novadust explained Shyleaf's absent and stayed silent after that, either in his thoughts or listening to the meeting. Also there was Puresoft Whitesnow, in her Twidorei form. She was the princess of the White Dragon nation.

From Liculf was King Goloch Frugal: the Kestian King. Amongst the council was Nadawind Whiteflake, the new champion and representative of his Snowwolves, Whiteflake clan. The Warchief of the White Horde was present, being Chieftain Garniz Flowbreeze of Snowtalon Clan. The last was Sarnie Windrunner, the ranger Quel'dorei that represented the human nation of Allegiance. Azshara was also present.

Only Sarnie and Puresoft were the only two females in the Starowl Council, besides Shyleaf. The others leaders were worried about Azshara, knowing who she was. But Runner Spenian assured them that she was the first to drink from the eclipsewell in Twivale. After that, she appeared to be good again, with no hunger for magic. The leaders took his word and didn't comment about Azshara's presence.

Starfear glanced at Novadust and saw that he was in his thoughts, so he took the lead and started the meeting.

"Peace be upon you, ye all that are gathered here today. I'm Novadust's Advisor, Torna Starfear. I've just only recently returned from first Draenor and then from Azeroth. From what I saw and witnessed, there is little pleasant news that I bring." He announced.

"You saw Draenor?" Garniz asked, interested.

White Mage Starfear nodded.

"What I saw saddened my soul. All of what is left of that great magical world is a some land called Outland." Starfear explained.

The White Orcs had a library and were knowledgeable of their other orc cousins. They knew of Draenor, of the orcs blood-pact with the Pit Lord Mannoroth and of Thrall, the Warchief of the New Draenor Horde. The White Orcs all respected and admired Thrall, Son of Durotan and admired the Frostwolves, of which is Thrall's clan. Only the White Orcs had knowledge of the orcs from Draenor and other orcs.

The humans of Allegiance knew of the history of the Alliance and of the wars between the Alliance and First Horde. They had no feelings of admiration or respect, not even hatred or anger, towards any of the Alliance characters. But the Twidorei also had such a history, also of the Draenor Orcs' history and the White Orcs didn't mind. The Twidorei also had the history of the Kaldorei and of the Quel'dorei. The kestians were unique in their world and so only had their own history.

"Outland is all that is left of Draenor?" Garniz asked.

Starfear nodded, "That is correct. However, it is prosperous with... three different specie inhabiting it, all under the leadership of Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage."

The Twidorei councilors, including Novadust, glanced at Starfear from what he said and Starfear noticed that he got his fellow Twidorei's attention.

"What are these three species you speak of?" Princess Puresoft asked, in her sweet voice and still in her Twidorei form.

"The Blood Elves, pre-Quel'dorei of Quel'Thalas is one, under the command of Quel'dorei prince, Prince Kael'Thas. Another is the Naga, the Quel'dorei that were crushed under the sea during the great sundering, under the command of a Quel'dorei lady, Lady Vashj. The third is the natives of Draenor, the Draenei. All three are under the command of Illidan." Starfear reported.

Azshara sighed as she heard of the Quel'dorei and Illidan. She knew of Lady Vashj very well and wished that if there was going to be an expedition to Draenor, that Azshara herself would accompany it.

"What about Azeroth?" Sarnie asked.

Starfear frowned, "This is going to be some time to explain so listen from the first and only time I'll say this..." Starfear started.

Novadust promised to report to Shyleaf of the events and decisions of the meeting. Every representative had their own special seat and they were in a different meeting hall than of the Twidorei Council...

It took several minutes for Starfear to explain everything that happened recently in Azeroth.

"This isn't good. The undead have Lordaeron?" Sarnie asked.

"Malfurion Stormrage is in the Emerald Dream and is lost in it? How could that be?" Azshara asked.

Every councilor turned to her, surprised to hear her speak.

"She talks." Serena muttered.

"Do you think Zrefal Startwinkle that you could help in that?" Glide asked.

"... Considering my abilities in Twisim? Umm, I might be able to, if Allah wills it. We might have some slight problems with the Kaldorei though... Before I forget, whatever we decide here, we won't leave to either Azeroth or Draenor until after a week of my son's birth." Novadust announced.

"You're going to have a son?"

"When?"

"Who's the lucky Twidorois?"

"Why didn't you tell us before now?"

Novadust blinked from all the questions coming all around.

"He's going to be born in a matter of days and Lady Shyleaf Shadetree is my mate who's going to give birth, with Allah's will. I was too busy to inform any of you and I apologize for it." Novadust sighed.

"Shyleaf is your mate? Oh! You two are destined for each other!" Puresoft whispered.

Twidorois means female Twidorei and Twidoraf means male Twidorei.

"Let's get to planning now then." Nadawind decided.

"Indeed." Goloch agreed...

It took some time, but a plan was formed and they all accepted of starting it after a week of Novadust's son's birth. The plan was for Azshara with Shyleaf in command, with her Twinklenight and a few troops from the White Orcs and humans, with Shydust being with Shyleaf, head to Draenor. Novadust was to take the lead with Whitenight, some White Dragons, a few snowwolves, several White Orcs; humans and kestians into Azeroth and explore it, and help.

The stage was set for the greatest and most tragic event and adventure to ever hit Starowl...


	2. Arrival in Azeroth

**The Gale of Azeroth**

_By Amarito_

**Chapter 2  
**Arrival in Azeroth

The day came where Shyleaf knew of Shydust's entry to the world. She knew what to expect from books she read that were both human and Twidorei. Birth experiences as a Twidorei was a little different from those that female humans experience, considering Shyleaf a Twidorei. She wasn't the first female Twidorei to give birth, yet she had it done in her and Novadust's room. A few female Twidorei Atomists were there to help her deliver Shydust.

Surprisingly Novadust wasn't there. He was rushing down the hallways towards his and his wife's chamber. He would have used Twisim lightning, by appearing suddenly in a flash of green lightning in their chamber, but he knew that it would affect Shyleaf negatively with him suddenly appearing. Upon reaching the chamber's entrance, he stopped in front of the closed door. He was going to open it, but he heard screams from his wife.

He sighed, knowing what to expect from reading a few Twidorei medical books. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, silently going in and gently closing the door behind him. He sighed upon glancing at his wife. Unlike human females when they deliver birth, Novadust knew that his wife would be completely naked. He was her husband and mate and he should witness his son's birth, but for some reason, he became suddenly shy and turned his face away.

A few moments later and Novadust heard the cries of a baby Twidorei. He turned around and saw Shyleaf smiling and panting. She willingly lowered her head back onto the pillow, after glancing at her first child. Novadust felt happy, but at first refused to cut his son's cord. With the insistence of the Atomists, Novadust eventually accepted and cut his son's cord.

"We'll clean him up and bring him back. It would be several moments. In the mean time, be sure to stay with your mate until we return." Once of the Atomists requested.

Novadust nodded and the female Twidorei Atomists left, leaving with Shydust. With Novadust cutting Shydust's cord, he saw his son's features. He mentally smiled to himself at that moment. Novadust walked over to Shyleaf's side. She had her eyes closed and resting. Novadust gently sat beside her on the bed and held her right hand, smiling. Shyleaf opened her eyes and upon seeing Novadust, she first smiled then her eyes glared.

"What took you so long?!" She exclaimed, wincing.

Novadust grinned, "Still hurts, eh?" He asked.

"It'll for awhile. I expected as much... I'm in a mess." She muttered.

"Well, I'm going to stay here until you're brimming with hygiene." Novadust commented.

Shyleaf moaned, "How long?" She asked.

"How long what?" Novadust asked, confused.

"How long would it take for them to clean Shydust up?" She asked, gently smiling as she mentioned his name.

Novadust shrugged, "The atomists said several moments." He replied.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Shyleaf asked, whispering and staring at Novadust.

"I would have, using Twisim lightning-" Novadust started.

Shyleaf shook her head, "No... That would have likely made some problems." She interrupted.

"And that's why I didn't use it." Novadust explained.

"Did you see our boy?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Novadust nodded, smiling.

"Lo. That I did. He's beautiful. You've done a grand job." Novadust whispered.

"... Comes with being a female." Shyleaf giggled, but moaned.

Novadust blinked, "Are you O.K.?" He asked.

Shyleaf didn't reply and kept on moaning in pain. The atomists returned and gave Shydust to Novadust, with his son all clean and in a blanket. He stood up and held his son in his arms.

"Is she going to be fine?" Novadust asked, turning the atomists.

"Lo. Its some side effects from female Twidorei giving birth. It doesn't happen with human females. Nothing to worry about." One of the atomists replied.

"Then should I wait outside?" Novadust asked.

"That would be for the best." The same atomist nodded.

Novadust sighed and walked out of the chamber, gently closing the door behind him. He walked over to an owl chair and sat on it, holding and staring at his baby. Shydust just stared at his dad with wonder and after a few moments, made some happy sounds. Novadust smiled in return.

* * *

The week passed by happily. Shyleaf recovered from her side effects and from her pregnancy and birth, so she was ready for battle. Shyleaf; Novadust, and Shydust all spent most of their time together, most of the time in Startwinkle Sacred Tomb and a few times in Twivale. Shyleaf had Venera Stentor -a Lady of the Owls, like Shyleaf herself- assemble Twinklenight and have them train for the incoming battles and war.

Novadust had waited until Shyleaf had recovered before he told her the details of the meetings she missed. She didn't mind Novadust telling her so late after the meeting. She preferred it to be that late, other than to be while she was pregnant. The two, with Shydust in Shyleaf's arms, passed by some female Twidorei Twinklenight training. They had their hands behind their backs and somewhat cuffed, while they hopped like frogs on their knees.

It was useful training, to strengthen their leg muscles and give them more speed and tolerance. Travis Jawhiz had his elite force of male Twidorei, named Whitenight training as well. Novadust and Shyleaf knew that the White Dragons, Snowwolves, humans and white orcs were also training for the incoming war. The couple also knew that it was the last few days that the two would see each other in.

Novadust knew that he was going to see Shydust later, but he feared that he won't see Shyleaf later. He guessed that the pain and sorrow that he felt earlier and occasionally more recently, had to deal with something about Shyleaf. In that he was correct in. Novadust; Shyleaf, and Shydust all had their photos taken, numerous times throughout the week, having memories to keep. Wisely, the couple decided in keeping the photos they made in Startwinkle Sacred Tomb.

* * *

The time reached the species of Starowl. Two forces, a larger force headed for Azeroth and a smaller force headed for Draenor, were prepared for departure just outside of Twivale. Novadust had opened two portals, one for Azeroth and the other for Draenor. Garniz was in lead of the White Horde force he brought with him, on his white friendly zeastris. For the White Dragons, Prince Puresoft and her bodyguard Soarclaw Transsnow led the White Dragons.

In lead of the kestians was Kamisai the Humble on a White Dragon Whelp. Pearl Whiteflake was in lead of the Snowwolves. Prince Night was in lead of the humans forces. Novadust was in lead of the larger force headed to Azeroth and his mate, Shyleaf, was in lead of the smaller force headed to Draenor. If she died, Venera Stentor, Shyleaf's captain, was to take lead of the Draenor force. The leaders gathered together, away from their forces for one last time.

Novadust was on his legs, among Pearl Whiteflake and Prince Night. Shyleaf was mounted on her Wesnol, Thundercloud; Garniz was mounted on his white zeastris, Demonstar; Prince Puresoft was flying in the sky with her White Dragon Flight, most of it; Kamisai the Humble was mounted on his White Dragon Whelp, Yearling.

"Remember; don't attack any forces that are in either Azeroth or Draenor, even if they attack. Avoid their attacks or block them. Only attack pure evil forces and use the eclipsewell vials that you have for leaders, like Illidan and Sylvanas. Otherwise, try to reason with them and if that doesn't work, stay withdrawn until some demons attack them and then help them against the demons." Novadust reminded.

"We'll keep that in mind, love." Shyleaf nodded, with Shydust in a basket on the wesnol's side.

"Watch out for yourselves in Azeroth." Azshara advised.

"That we will Kaldorei queen." Prince Night nodded.

The leaders regrouped with their forces.

"Allah is great!" Novadust and Shyleaf yelled in unison.

"Onward!" They yelled, leading their forces into the portals.

Novadust rushed through the portal, followed by his Azeroth force and Shyleaf rushed through the other portal, followed by her Draenor force. Torna Starfear was left behind to take care of leading Twivale. Novadust glanced at Shyleaf, mounted on Thundercloud, galloping into her portal, before he himself disappeared through his own portal, his mate and Starowl vanishing from his sight.

* * *

In Thunder Bluff, a portal opened up and the White Dragons, human force, White Orc force, Kestian force and Snowwolf force all exited it. The forces mounted on flying mounts stayed in the sky, while others fell downwards. A white grunt barely got hold on the edge of the Elder Rise. A footman passed him and the white grunt quickly used one of his hands to capture the human and with difficulty, pulling them both up.

Puresoft watched as the forces that weren't mounted on flying mounts fall.

"Are we going to help them?" Soarclaw asked.

"They're our friends! Of course!" Puresoft exclaimed, hurrying down to capture a Snowwolf.

Soarclaw followed her lead and captured a falling knight and his mount. The gryphon riders and wyverns rushed down to help their falling comrades. While those that got on the rises, reached out to capture close comrades that were falling, pulling them up onto solid ground. Some snow trolls fell in the Pools of Visions, getting scolded at from a few Taurens, fatefully not being hostile to them.

That way, slowly, the remaining force of Novadust's Azeroth Force landed in Thunder Bluff. Cairne welcomed the newcomers and it was Puresoft and Soarclaw who explained who they were and why they were there. The tauren welcomed the missing force and Cairne had Baine Bloodhoof leave with a Tauren escort to Orgrimmar and inform Thrall. Baine obliged and took several young tauren with him to Orgrimmar.

The tauren were slightly taken back by the Kestian Chasers -Kestian Camel Riders- but quickly recovered from them.

* * *

Novadust Startwinkle exited the portal and it vanished after only Travis and his Whitenight exited. It worried Novadust, as he wondered where the remainder of his Azeroth force has exited. In the mean time, they had their own problems. Fatefully, none of the Whitenight made any hostile move. Novadust quickly figured out that they were all in Orgrimmar, the orc capital of their nation Durotar. Unfatefully, all the white orcs were with the remainder of his force located somewhere else.

Novadust wasn't familiar with orc language and neither were any of his Twidorei. Almost instantly after the portal vanished, grunts and raiders surrounded Novadust and his Whitenight Twidorei brethren. From his knowledge of Azeroth and its geography, he knew that they were in Kalimdor.

"Holt there... umm, elves?" A grunt asked, unsure.

"Green Elves, we're Twidorei. I'm Novadust Startwinkle, leader of the Twidorei and this is Travis Jawhiz, leader of this Twidorei Whitenight elite force." Novadust greeted, introducing himself and his brethren.

Suddenly, the circle opened up a bit and Novadust recognized Thrall mounted on his female stormwolf, Starect. Thrall stopped Starect in front of Novadust. There was silence between the two at first and Novadust eventually started giggling in his throat. It quickly turned into uproar laughter, with his Twidorei brethren staring confused at him. Thrall and his brethren went into defensive positions, holding their weapons in hostility. Novadust instantly stopped upon noticing it.

"Wow! We come in peace Warchief. We mean no harm or hate." Novadust explained.

Thrall narrowed one of his eyes, "Do you have your word that you won't betray us?" He asked.

Novadust sighed, "Betrayal? We even barely know each other; how could we betray you and your people?" He asked.

Thrall sighed; he knew that Novadust spoke reason.

"Are you of any relation to the humans?" Thrall asked.

"Humans? By Allah, no. We're closer related to the elves, even though we look different." Novadust replied.

Nazgrel appeared next to Thrall. Thrall turned to his security chief.

"Throm-Ka Warchief, Cairne has sent some of his Tauren over. They say they have news from Thunder Bluff." Nazgrel reported.

Thrall blinked, "Bring them to my fortress." He turned to the Twidorei. "As for you-elves, follow me. I trust you enough not to attack from behind."

Novadust sighed in relief and nodded. He motioned Travis and the Whitenight to follow behind. Thrall led them to Orgrimmar Fortress, while Nazgrel went back to allow the Tauren in.

* * *

Without warning, Novadust felt an intense power far away and made his excuse to Travis and with Travis nodding; Novadust left Orgrimmar in a hurry. The fact spread throughout Orgrimmar that Thrall didn't harm the new comers and so the orcs left Novadust and his brethren alone, welcoming them in their own way. Once out of Orgrimmar and a considerable distance away from it, Novadust stopped and vanished in a flash of green lightning.

He reappeared submerged in the sea, close to the Maelstrom, but the Twidorei were known in Starowl for holding their breaths under water for hours, if not days. The Twidorei also didn't mind any environment and Durotar's desert habitat was of no problem to them. Novadust saw what appeared to be one of the Quel'dorei. Novadust's mind raced and he recognized the Quel'dorei to be Dath'Remar. At that moment, Dath'Remar noticed him.

A combined force of Dath'Remar's magic and the Maelstrom sent Novadust flying high into the air, towards Ashenvale. A hippogryph rider spotted him in the air, before he crashed into a tree, in Azshara Forest. He fell down to the ground unconscious, with the tree bent and damaged. The hippogryph rider landed and a huntress spotted Novadust falling. The archer dismounted her hippogryph and with the huntress, checked on Novadust, finding out that he was unconscious.

The two night elf sentinels glanced at each other.

"By Elune, Priestess Tyrande should know about this." The archer whispered.

"We shall bring him to her. Mount him behind me and let's make haste to Darnassus." The huntress suggested.

The archer nodded and with the huntress' help, mounted Novadust onto the panther. The huntress took the front and the archer mounted her hippogryph and took to the sky. Both hurried north-west, towards Darnassus.

* * *

Thrall entered his fortress, followed by Travis and his Whitenight. Thrall only noticed Novadust's disappearance only when he stopped in the meeting chamber. Travis and his Twidorei brethren waited, but Baine was allowed in and only then Thrall allowed all of them to take a seat.

"Baine! It's good to see you! How fares your father?" Thrall asked.

"He's in good health. He sent me to inform you of some newcomers' arrival... But I see you have some newcomers as well Warchief." Baine explained.

Thrall was reminded about Novadust. He turned to Travis.

"Where is your leader?" Thrall asked.

Travis shifted uncomfortably, but decided to tell the truth.

"Novadust went to investigate into some powerful magic in the sea. I don't know when he'll return." Travis replied.

It was true; Travis didn't know what would happen with Novadust. Novadust could return in any minute, or he could return in days.

"I trust your leader won't attack Orgrimmar." Thrall stated.

"Novadust is more honorable than to attack a city; he would do no such thing." Travis assured.

"Very well. What is this about newcomers in Thunder Bluff Baine?" Thrall asked.

Travis instantly knew that the remaining Azeroth force was located in Thunder Bluff. He -like Novadust- knew the geography of Azeroth and knew how distant Thunder Bluff was from Orgrimmar.

"I and my tauren brethren came in a zeppelin, so it didn't take long. The newcomers have arrived several minutes ago I would say. There were humans; some sort of wolves; white dragons; bipedal wolves and what was most interesting was white orcs." Baine replied.

"Interesting. Tell me about these white orcs if you may." Thrall requested.

"I apologize Warchief, for my father sent me here before I could find out anything about the white orcs." Baine explained.

"The newcomers you just mentioned friend is the remaining force that came with us. I don't know how but the portal that we went through somehow split into two portals, with one portal opening here, bringing my Twidorei brethren; and another opened in Thunder Bluff, bringing the remaining force there that you just mentioned." Travis explained.

"You know of these white orcs elf?" Thrall asked.

"I'm a Green Elf, like the rest of my brethren. We prefer out native tongue's name of Twidorei. Back in Starowl, where our forces came from, the Twidorei and White Horde are... in good friendly terms. Even though the White Horde prefers to be in solitary and we as Twidorei respect that, however, the White Horde seems to not mind in helping us out when we need them." Travis explained.

"White Horde?!" Thrall asked, shocked.

"From the color of their skin. Unlike the common green of your brethren, our orcs are white in color of their skin." Travis replied.

"I shall meet the Warchief of this White Horde. Has he accompanied you from your world of Starowl?" Thrall asked.

"That he has indeed." Travis nodded.

Thrall turned to Baine.

"Return to Thunder Bluff with your escorting brethren and give my greetings to your father. Tell him that the newcomers there are welcome here in Orgrimmar." Thrall informed.

"Right away Warchief." Baine nodded, leaving the room.

"If you don't mind, could you sent some of your runners to Theramore Isle? I'm sure Miss Jaina would be interested of the humans in your force that came here." Thrall requested.

Travis nodded, "Very well. My Whitenight brethren know the geography and know what to do when they reach Theramore." He nodded to one of his comrades.

The chosen runner stood up and nodded. He hurriedly rushed out of the room.


End file.
